The stars align
by GalaxyZerob
Summary: Some say fate decides the future, some say we shape the future ourselves, but we can all agree that the universe rewards those who deserve it, so when a sith playing politics makes his bid for power, he wont be expecting hero's of an ancient war long past to come back and finish what they started, rated M for 3 HK droids, romance, and language, I don't own star wars.


A/N hello! I'm actually KallenVIBrittania, this is a new account, for a new computer, since I forgot my password, anyone who has read one or more of my in progress code geass stories, do not worry, my password is saved for my tablet, I can still log in, but this is the best I could do for my new desktop, I'm still a relatively new writer and I suck at it, but I have a raging imagination, and ready fingers, so lets do this.

Master Yoda was meditating, in lotus position, atop a small chair in a dimly lit room.

"You are troubled, I can sense it."

The aged alien cracked his eyes open, looking to his old friend, Mace.

"Sense power, I do, incredible power, sadness, loneliness, despair."

"A dark jedi?"

"No, a jedi it is not, ancient, it is, a sith, I believe it to be."

Mace felt a small amount of fear and apprehension at the word sith. He held it down though.

"How powerful?"

"An ocean of energy, it is, raw power, but controlled, strange it is, I sense no malice or hatred. Both light and dark, I sense from this being."

"What do we do?"

"We do what jedi where always meant to do, explore, learn, we must, help, if we can."

"Ill get a shuttle ready, where are we going?"

"Korriban."

* * *

Mace stared at the planet from the window of the shuttle, he was uneasy just being in the same system with the ancient sith home world. He looked out at the expanse of space to the left and right, the remnants of ancient fleets where there, from the respectable star fighter, to the massive Harrower class star destroyer and Valor battleship, an old space station, stray asteroids, it looked like hell came, wrecked the place, and left. He never understood why the Republic just left this stuff here, maybe they wanted to forget it happened as quickly as possible, or maybe they where just scared the war ships of the ancient sith empire would somehow come back to life for one last hurrah, just looking at the gigantic imperial destroyers made him cringe, more specifically the ridiculous number guns on their hulls, so he honestly wouldn't blame them for either reason, he didn't like war, he didn't like the sith, he didn't like their old empire, but he could respect one thing...

And that was their knowledge of how to build powerful technology, the empire made many technological advancements, far more than the republic, they should consider themselves lucky that the empire was wiped out with the sith command structure, the republic may have had numbers and the moral high ground, but the quality of the sith warriors, imperial troops, and weapons tech was clearly on the side of the empire back in the day.

The shuttle continued to get closer, passing by the wreck of a Harrower class, eventually entering the atmosphere, and landing in the courtyards of the old academy.

They landed.

"Time to depart, it is."

Mace nodded, more to reassure himself than anything, he stepped out onto the desert wasteland, his hood protecting him from the harsh sun, the air was thin and stale, he wondered how anyone or anything could live comfortably here, let alone how a species could evolve and become so powerful in such a place.

They began to walk, Yoda was calm, collected, seemingly unafraid of the many dangers that the sith home world could pose to a jedi, not only physically but psychologically as well. Just stepping on the planet made Mace want to keep his hands as close to his saber as possible, he didn't dare imagine what the intense darkness of stepping into one of the tombs of a lord would do.

They eventually reached a set of stairs, they walked up, finding the way ahead blocked. The old master reached out with the force levitating the boulders that stood there out of the way. an entrance was revealed splitting off into two different directions.

"Stay together we must, the one we seek, not hostile it is, but many more in this tomb there are, angered with our disturbing of their resting place, they are."

The structure ahead wasn't meant to be a tomb, it was once the command center of the dark council and the central hub of the sith academy. But an unknown assailant killed the entire dark council with a devastating thought bomb, and the empire surrendered soon after.

Mace was ready to jump out of his robes, the room was black, and gunmetal grey, bits of red sewn about, the only light coming from their sabers, which luckily was enough to light the room, but it was far from dead in this place, they could hear the furious whispers of ancient sith lick at their ears, loud hissing from sith holocrons scattered about the room made them both look about with caution.

They walked up several flights of stairs, and broken doors where pushed aside, the entire time stepping over skeletal remains, picked clean of flesh from millennia of decay, the hissing got progressively louder and angrier. The whispers more rushed and violent. The spirits where getting even more upset.

Then out of nowhere, a glowing blue ghost appeared out of nowhere. it was very detailed, a man stood in their way, just in front of the last, and seemingly the only functioning door in the academy, he was built like a mountain, covered head to tow in armor best resembling a gladiator, a large intangible light saber built for equally large hands attached to his ghostly hip. The whispering and hissing stopped, as if the presence of this being was enough to put the fear of dying all over again into the spirits.

"Its about time you showed up, jedi."

"Darth Mar..." The old jedi said

"That is my title and name, yes, what is yours?"

"I am jedi master Mace Windu, and this is grand master Yoda, head of the jedi council." Mace spoke as calmly as possible, holding his fear of facing an ancient dark lord back.

"Here for conflict, you are not." Yoda said.

"No, while many of my brothers and sisters still hold a grudge, I have learned to let go of that, I have been friends with a jedi for quite some time actually, they have gotten used to her presence, but you have disturbed them, there are a select few like me, but most are upset with your arrival."

"There is a jedi here?"

"In spirit yes, you know of Satele Shan?"

"Know of her, we do."

"Good, I don't feel like giving a history lesson. The one you seek is behind these doors, treat her and her companions well, they're a strange bunch, but you wont find better help anywhere else. I must be going, my brothers and sisters are getting restless, I can keep them from bringing this place down on your little heads long enough for you to do what you must, but only just, so don't dawdle, or you will have to deal with their whining for eternity, if you get my meaning."

The ghost disappeared, and the door opened for them. They entered, there where many blocks of carbonite, they couldn't tell who or what was in them, but they, after reaching out, knew which ones to grab, they levitated the carbonite blocks out of the room, the academy and made it to the shuttle as quickly as they could, the sith spirits visibly began to calm down once they began to leave and there was no sign of further anger, neither from the spirits or the holocrons.

Needless to say they set course for the core worlds, hoping to not have to come back...

A/N ok so lets be clear on a few things, this is a semi crossover with the MMORPG S.W.T.O.R. if you have a problem with that I really don't care, don't read if you don't like.

also, this is taking place just before the beginning of episode 1, the phantom menace.

if you've read any of my fics, you know that reviews fuel my writing, more reviews = more updates, so review.


End file.
